blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Halfer
Eddie Gregson (aka Halfer) is a supernatural vigilante who was exposed to demonic energy and become a hybrid of Worst and human. Biography Early life Edward 'Eddie' Gregson was born November 12 1989 in Los Angeles. He was never popular in school and generally kept to himself. He enjoyed martial arts (mostly for self defence), acrobatics and reading. On Halloween 2007, Eddie met a Wiccan girl at the school dance called Rosaline. They both left the dance and began hanging out together. With Rosaline and transformation Rosaline shown Eddie many new things, like ouija boards, new levels of intimacy and Wiccan rituals - all acheiving his every desire. However, one ritual would later be devestating for the both of them. Rosaline managed to find a spell that could call upon a demon. The ritual was a success but Rosaline soon found out that the book didn't state that the demon would take over one of them. It chose Eddie. Before Eddie could be completely taken over, Rosaline used a counter-spell that banished the demon but killed Rosaline in the process. Eddie, now infused with demon genes and seen his only friend die so horribly, he broke down and tried to kill himself. However, he seemed to be unphased by every attempt (e.g. his wrist cuts instantly healed, he did not drown or choke from hanging because he doesn't breathe anymore etc.) and decided that he must have some use for his new 'curse'. He decided to eradicate the demon threats across the country. His cross-country vanquishing made him the target for more powerful evils and the needed ally to many hunters like the Slayers, gaining the nickname, Halfer. Clash with Mammon When on a mission in New York City, the half-demon lord, Mammon made a personal attack on him. Mammon attempted to drain him of his demonic powers and kill him for his 'crimes' against his master, the False One. Halfer was quite unprepared for such an assault from such a powerful enemy and was nearly killed in the brawl. It was only after he dodged Mammon for so long that his violent mutations crippled his fighting ability and gave Halfer the upper hand. He pushed Mammon off a high-rise building and sent him plummeting to a painful 'death'. However, Mammon has immortality so he merely recombined himself and escaped. Halfer still waits patiently for the next time they would meet. Helping the Slayers Halfer has been an ally to the Slayers for a while and is probably one of their greatest assets, holding out against demons and destroying them in minimal effort and can easily overpower even some of the more powerful Supernaturals. Abilities * Pyrokinesis * Skilled acrobat * Trained martial artist * Heightened senses * Superhuman speed * Superhuman strength * Increased healing factor * Peak level human intellegence * Agility * Superhuman reflexes * 'Superhigh' jump * Able to become 'demonic' under great anger, stress or intense focus * Able to drive a motorbike Appearance When in human form, he has long, slightly straggly fair hair, blue eyes, just over 6ft tall and quite underweight. When in 'demonic' form, his hair gets darker and mostly stands on end. His eyes stay blue but there is a red spark in the pupils. His hands and feet become Supernatural taloned claws. He also becomes five inches taller and his mouth gains fangs. Also, he becomes more skinnier, almost near anorexic (yet doesn't affect him in anyway as he does not require food). Personality Eddie was quite depressed and didn't like to open up to people. However, with Rosaline, he was far more confident and would do whatever he wants regaardless of concequence - which led to Rosaline's undoing and his infection. As Halfer, he became more brooding yet also angry, attacking the deserving rather than attacking himself (but he did try killing himself first). He remains more optimistic now and seems more happy after eradicating more 'demon scum'. See Also * Mammon * The Slayers * The Grey Man * The False One * Worst Category:Heroes